


all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush

by theonewiththeeyebrows



Series: BHRC 93.4 Moon Cycle [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU!Radio Station, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththeeyebrows/pseuds/theonewiththeeyebrows
Summary: livx18's Tumblr post read: AU Meme: Derek Hale is the host of a nightly Radio Show called “Moon Cycle”. Stiles is the boy who keeps calling with bizarre questions because he is 100% certain that Derek is, in fact, a werewolf. [requested by anonymous]So if I visit you on a full moon, you won’t be some rabid wolf?Well…I wouldn’t be rabid. [I wrote this over 4 years ago on Tumblr, don't judge me too harshly. P.S. I also adored this piece quite a bit. I wish I had written more. Maybe someday I will. - livx18 ended up writing her own thing too, but I didn't read it so I don't know what that was.My story has different questions and answers... so yeah.... but yeah... inspired by the post and the art.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a few years ago on Tumblr when I read a post by livx18 - now deactivated (that had been reblogged by derekwhostillscaresme): here is the link to the original fic post: http://theonewiththeeyebrows.tumblr.com/post/31923605784
> 
> I haven't changed/editted it much before posting it here.
> 
> Jan 9th, 2018 - I found out today that livx18 has changed her blog to barnesstony -- so credit for the OP that inspired me to write in this verse goes to her (barnesstony).

 

Derek looks up when Danny knocks on the window.

 

“Thank you for your call! We’ll be back with more calls after this short break! Thanks for tuning into BHRC 93.4.” Derek switches the mic to mute before gesturing Danny in. “It’s him again.” Danny’s amusement makes Derek scowl. He buries his face in his hands and groans and Danny pats his back, _the unsympathetic bastard._

 

“Do we have to take his call?”

 

“Yes. Derek. We do. The fans love this kid if the internet polls and comments are correct.”

 

Danny smiles at him, all teeth, as he walks back into his booth.

 

“Welcome back, folks! For those of you who are just tuning in, this is BHRC 93.4 and I am Derek Hale and it is 3.20 a.m. on ‘Moon Cycle’, where we talk about just about anything, so if you’re awake and can’t fall asleep call in and let us know what you’re thinking, or what you want to listen to. But right now, we’ve got one of our regulars on the line, 320, you’re up.”

 

_“Dude, Derek. One would think you’d know my name by now.”_

 

“Why don’t you enlighten us with what it is again, kid.”

 

_“Hi everyone, I’m Stiles. And for those of you who don’t know. I’ve been calling in every week since I was 17. I am now 20, no longer a kid, as I have to remind this Sourhost, every single time.”_

 

“Thanks for calling in Stiles. What inane thought would you like to share with us today.”

 

_“Why are you always so mean to me, dude? Have I done something to morally offend you?”_

 

“You existed.” Derek’s eyes widen as the words slip out unbidden.

 

Stiles makes a hurt noise over the line. _“Right in the heart, dude! Right in the heart! I call you every week, even when I’m away at college, and this is the response I get?”_ He laughs, and Derek lets out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

 

“I’m sorry, man. I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

Stiles huffs, _“Yes, you did. But I know you love me, man. Especially if the fan-girls are to be believed. Did you know we have fangirls? or boys. I guess they could be fanboys too. fanpeople? I don’t know.”_

 

“Yeah, my producer said something about it. No clue what that means, though. And I’m happier not knowing, I think?” Derek smiles. How much ever the boy might bug him with invasive questions that hit a little too close to the truth, in a setting that is far from ideal, Derek has come to enjoy their on-air banter and rapport. After all, Stiles’ name hasn’t come up in any of the census data that the Alpha council routinely sends his way.

 

 _“_ _Well, so back to the topic at hand. With regards to the moon, dude. Is it true that if a werewolf sleeps with someone on the full moon, they’re mates or something?”_

 

Where does this kid get his stuff from? “What?”

 

_“If, say, you were to find a nice lady friend who you met at a bar or something, and decided you liked her, okay?”_

 

“O…kay?”

 

_“If you found her on the full moon, say, would that mean you’d be bonded to her, and forever yearn for her?”_

 

“Where do you come up with this stuff?”

 

_“Well, I read it somewhere. I think it was wolfmates.com or something. So is it true?”_

 

“Stiles, did you join a dating site?"

 

_"No. no. no. That is not a thing. Is that a thing? Is there a werewolf dating site? It is called MatesRus?"_

 

How did this conversation get away from him? That was supposed to embarrass Stiles. But I supposed after three and a half years, and an awkward discussion about 'knotting' on public radio, Derek should have learned that nothing embarrasses Stiles. "No! Stiles! Focus! We’ve been playing this game for over three years. Do I need to say it again?”

 

_“No!... Okay... Whatever, dude... Werewolves don’t exist. Happy? Just answer my question.”_

 

“But…”

 

_“Are you too scared to?”_

 

“No. I just don’t know what you want me to say.” Derek takes a deep breath and drags his hand down his face. “How would I _possibly_ know if a werewolf takes a life-mate on the full moon?”

 

 _“My friend, he…”_ the line goes dead with the annoying dead dial-tone.

 

His friend what? “Hello, Stiles? Well, I guess the call dropped, we’ll see if he tries to connect again, but in the meantime here’s one of my favorites, “Moondance” by Van Morrison. It’s 3.30 a.m. here on BHRC 93.4, Enjoy!”

 

Danny walks in with a ridiculous grin on his face. “‘You exist’, really? You couldn’t be more obvious if Stiles had pigtails and you pulled on them.”

 

_What?_

 

“Oh right, you like to pretend you don’t have a thing for him.”

 

“No. I don’t have a thing for him. I don’t even know him.”

 

“What do you mean you don’t know him? He’s the Sheriff’s kid. He’s at the Christmas party every year. You spend the entire evening stuck to his side!”

 

 _Oh._  Him. 

 

_Oh, fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos, because I do love them. I may, or may not reply, but they are encouraging and lovely to see! :) Thank you so much for reading! :D
> 
> 9th Jan 2018: P.S. I finally found out that livx18 has moved blogs to barnesstony and I knew she had written fic for this as well. So I went through her blog to find it so that y'all could read what she wrote for her own post: [Moon Cycle by livx18 (barnesstony)](http://barnesstony.tumblr.com/post/31929643181)


End file.
